I Would Have Never Known
by sneezingpanda12345
Summary: When Hermione and her friends start hanging out with Draco, Hermione and him seem to instantly click but when something happens and Hermione's feelings change what will Draco have to do?
1. The first encounter

**This story is set after the war and has a slight twist **** Hope you like it and review. **

Its seventh year and Voldemort is dead. Dead. I never thought I would say that. Years of blood, sweat and tears have paid off. I no longer have to worry that at any second my best friends might die, I don't have to look out the window and feel sorry for families because Voldemort might feel like killing any one of them.

I stare out of the window of the taxi and look at the glowing faces, smiles painted across their faces, I can't help but think that I can be like that now, as well. I can wipe off my permanent worry and finally replace it with smiles and echoing laughter. I sit with my fingers and toes crossed and hope for a normal year, _please, please help me start over, please, please help make this year fun and quiet. _I look up and look at the sun peeking out over the clouds as the taxi slows down and arrives at Kings cross station. I hop out of the taxi, I hand my money over to the driver with a smile plastered on my face and make my way inside. I ignore the looks I get from other passengers on the Muggle trains as I stumble around with my baggage and cat.

Finally I reach platform 9¾ and rush through the wall. I cold sensation runs through me and I shiver. I quickly put my bags on the train then frantically scan the platform until I find Harry, Ginny and Luna. Unfortunately Ron as well, after a messy breakup halfway through the summer we're not on speaking terms quite yet. I quickly run over to them and group Harry and Ginny in a hug.

"Luna, get over here," I say with a grin on my face.

She giggles and soon most of us are having a group hug, except Ron he stands there awkwardly and frowns. I let go of my best friends and then Harry does the most peculiar thing. Invites Draco Malfoy over. Draco Malfoy! They have been archenemies since the beginning of our first year at Hogwarts.

"Hey buddy," Harry remarks to Draco.

Draco smirks and replies to me, "How were the mu-?"

I cut him off before he can finish, "Do not ever say Mudblood to me again you understand?"

"I know, I was going to say how were the Muggles," he states with a frown.

Well now I feel like an idiot.

"Well?" Malfoy asks again.

I feel like snapping back and telling him, _my parents don't know who I am or where I am, what about yours Malfoy?_ Instead I just glare at him until he looks away.

He mumbles under his breath, "Fine, I was only trying to be nice."

We all go aboard the train and find an empty compartment to share. I still don't know why Draco is here so pull Harry aside and ask him.

"Since when are you and Malfoy buddies?" I question.

He sighs and begins a long explanation, "Well he is actually a very nice person its just all the pressure from Voldemort and his father that made him hate…well, us. I bonded with him over the holiday-"

"You went and asked to hang out with Malfoy?" I splutter.

"No, he came to me. I was staying at the Weasley's and I was outside when he apparated in front of me, said he needed to talk. Nearly hexed him to death before he started explaining. He went on saying that he was sorry and he was pressured into acting like that because of him father and he would have never joined Voldemort if he hadn't had to. I invited him in and we all bonded. We meaning Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron and I. We found he was actually really funny and nice. I think you'll like him because well, quite frankly, he's really smart."

I stare at Harry and finally say, "I'm willing to give this I try, Harry," I sigh and Harry pulls me into the compartment where everyone is already talking.

Harry sits down next to Ginny and the only seat it next to Malfoy, he must realize as well because he looks up stares at the seat. If I am going to make this relationship work I might as well start now. I sit down and smell a whift of cinnamon, chili and citrusy, weird I always thought he would smell of Voldemort; whenever we used to have an encounter with Voldemort it smelt of the old sock Dobby always showed us. Poor old Dobby it really did break Harry's heart, he shut down for a few days and had a shiny glaze over his eyes, he never has been quite right since then. I remember Dobby always saying Hermione in his cute little way. Hermy, Hermiooone-

"Hermione!" Ginny shouts.

I snap out of my daydream and mumble my reply, "Oh, sorry just a bit tired."

"I know how you feel I didn't sleep well last night," Draco says.

I shiver and say back, "I was a bit nervous about my grades this year after all this drama."

I hear Draco chuckle and mutter something about me having a good sense of humor, which makes me smile and I start to make an effort to pay attention to the conversation.

"Hagrid said that Hogwarts is completely back to normal. I can't believe how fast that was. It was completely demolished, it's like magic," Ginny exclaims.

"It was magic," Ron says brusquely.

Everyone ignores Ron's snide comment, which makes him even more disgruntled.

"I think that it's going to be great going back because we missed a lot when the war was going on," I say.

Luna nods her head and whispers, "I just think that it will be different without Dumbledore there."

"Yeah, well just accept the fact cause he is DEAD," Ron says sarcastically.

This time Harry gets mad at Ron and shouts back, "What is your problem Ron just because you broke up with Hermione doesn't mean you can take it out on us, that's your own problem."

Ron leaves in a fit of pique and closes the door abruptly as he leaves.

"You and Ron broke up?" Draco asks.

I am a bit startled at his comment seeing as I figured he didn't care. Instead of saying something back I look at him and nod. I think he realizes that I am still mad at Ron because he drops the topic.

"I think Ron might have his period," Luna says. The fact that she said it as a normal thing made all of us laughs even more.

"I always thought he looked a bit girly," Harry gasps through fits of laughter.

We keep on talking and keep each other entertained for a while and soon Neville walks in.

"Sorry I'm late, I kept on bumping into people so it made me go slower and then as I was walking on I dropped all my luggage and it spilled open, I then bumped into Ron and he told me you guys were here but he seemed pretty fumed," explained Neville.

Luna jumps up and kisses him on the cheek, she then turns bright pink and giggles.

"So you guys are a couple?" asks Ginny.

Neville nods, "Yep we spent the summer together at my place after the Weasley's."

"Well, come sit down," says Draco exuberantly.

We all talk about the coming year and what classes we want to do until we start getting tired and one by one start to fall asleep. Ginny is sleeping on Harry's lap while Harry has his eyes closed and head leaning up on the seat. Luna and Neville had their heads leaning against each other. The only people who are still awake are Draco and I. I keep tossing and turning because I can't get comfortable and Draco just stares out the window. In my exhausted state I slowly lean my head onto his shoulder, he shifts uncomfortably and moves my head back to my seat. I start to blush and within minutes I am asleep with a soft smell of Cinnamon, chili and citrus dancing in my nose.

**Please Review!**


	2. The Sorting

**Hi! Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews, they mean so much! I wrote the sorting hat song myself **

I feel my head resting on something, I move my eyes up and see Draco! I must have fallen back onto Draco while sleeping, I quickly jolt up and am relived to see that I am the only one awake. Draco shift in his seat and starts to shake violently. I don't know what I am meant to do so for a minute I just stare and finally I shake him awake, he wakes and shoots up. He stares at me with a quizzical look in his eyes. I shift uncomfortably under his stare and break the silence.

"We should wake up the others, I think we are nearly at Hogwarts," I mutter.

"Ummm, yeah, of course," Draco blinks a couple of times and shakes the sleep off before getting up and carefully shaking people awake.

Neville asks, "Where's Luna?"

Oh Crap, what if she saw my head on Malfoys shoulder? This is not good, with adny luck she was talking to the Nargles as she was leaving and was too loony to notice me. My eyes dart back and forth and I can feel a blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

I quickly jump up and rush out of the compartment before anyone notices my blush. I pace up and down the train to clear my head before walking back to out compartment to collect my robes.

"Oh hi Hermione, I am surprised to see that you aren't changed yet," says Luna dreamily.

I nearly drop my stuff before slowly turning to face her.

"Oh yeah just very tired, I was awake the whole time…reading…resting on the…. chair. Yep that's right I didn't go to sleep at all during the ride so I'm just a bit slow," I stutter.

"Oh no wonder because for a second I thought you were sleeping on Draco, must have been those silly Nargles making up stuff," she giggles.

"Draco and I? Ha no way! How ridiculous is that, right?" I chuckle nervously, "Well I better go get changed and NOT go talk to Draco because of course we hate each other."

I quickly scurry out of the room and sprint to the bathrooms. I get changed and slowly make my way to the compartment, once again. I let my mind wander to this year and what Ms. McGonagall said- That we were being sorted again, something about changing over the war and having new personalities. I think the war was both a blessing and a nightmare, for some it changed us for the worse and some for the better. Now all I need to see is whether I changed for the better or the worse. I walk into the cabin and see that everyone is already back.

"So you guys ready for an exciting year at Hogwarts," I say a bit too wholeheartedly.

"Hermione are you ok? You seem…. Off," asks Neville.

"Yeah just a bit flustered, don't want to be late for our year back," I say.

"Yeah sure..." Neville turns to face everyone and mouths something, "Well I better get going."

Everyone else murmurs, "Me too," and leaves the compartment leaving me alone with Draco.

"What was all that about?" I question Draco.

Draco shrugs.

"You don't know anything peculiar that's happened recently?" I ask him.

Once again he shrugs.

"Nothing?" I question once more.

Another shrug.

"You're useless," I tell him.

He shrugs and says, "You're not any better, acting all weird and awkward."

I scowl, "How do you know what I act like normally? Stalker much?"

Once again he shrugs, "I'm an observer."

"Really what does Harry always do? Ron? Ginny? Luna?" I snap.

He shrugs. I swear if he shrugs once more, I am going to kill him.

"See, you don't know the first thing about me, Malfoy."

I stomp out of the cabin and meet Ginny outside.

I am silent throughout the journey to Hogwarts, to take my mind off of Draco I gaze at the approaching castle and fantasize about the journeys that I've had already and the ones that I'll still have.

We arrived and get out of the carriages, once again I try and see what Harry and Luna talk about-the animals that carry our carriages. I am nearly fall back when I see a sinister looking creature with shimmering white eyes in front of the carriages. I turn away from the captivating creature and see a lot of people looking mesmerized at them as well. Its sad; all these people have seen and wait to get into the castle, all of a sudden Draco appears behind me.

"Maybe I don't know you at all," he says.

"No, not maybe. You don't know me at all."

He sighs, "Ok! I don't know you at all!"

"Shhhhhhhh."

"I want to know you though."

I look around and see that everyone is staring at Draco and I.

"Shhhhhhhhh, everyone's looking Draco," I hiss.

He whispers, "Can we start over then?"

"Ok."

Draco smirks and I walk to join Ginny as we enter the Great Hall.

We all wait patiently as McGonagall gives the speech that Dumbledore usually gives and before long the Sorting Hat begins his song:

I am the sorting hat

Don't bother trying to disguise your mind

For I'm only trying to put you with your kind

I was sewn thousands of years ago

So don't bother covering your ears

I beat all the other hats by a good British mile

Once I sort you you'll be sure to have a big smile

I make all the decisions and

There's nothing the sorting hat can't see

Put on your black hats

Your stockings and your scarfs

Now slip me on to your head

For I've never been wrong, yet

I'll have a look inside your head

And see where you fit best

Will it be Gryffindor

For those decked out in scarlet and gold

The courageous and chivalrous

Or will it be Ravenclaw

Their colours are blue and bronze

The bright ones with the brains

Or maybe Hufflepuff

The truehearted and tolerant

They wear yellow and black

And finally Slytherin

Decorated with green and white

You have to be both committed and cunning

I have told you and warned you

Now let the sorting begin…

The sorting begins and the first few people are sitting down at the tables, because everyone is being sorted there is no one there to cheer for you when you sit down aside from a few meek hands.

I can hear my heart pumping and I feel really nervous and obviously Ginny does as well because she is wearing a look of distress across her face, "Why do we have to be sorted again, its not like the war changed us?" Ginny mumbles.

"Actually a few people have changed houses, like Lavender, she is now in Hufflepuff," Harry observes.

"What? But…Lavender was one of my best friends" Ginny stutters.

I laugh, "You can still talk to her, its not as if she is changing schools!"

"True," Ginny comments.

We turn to look back at the sorting that is taking place; everyone is in the same house so far except for Lavender. Before I know it, it's my turn again. I walk up and the whole great hall is silent.

I sit down and before the Hat is even placed on my head it shouts:

"Gryffindor!"

The little cluster of people at the Gryffindor table scream and shout for me; I walk over and take my place with a huge grin on my face. Its Ginny's turn and she is also in Gryffindor. She smiles at me and everyone else.

"I hope that Harry is in Gryffindor," she whispers in my ear.

I realize that there is a chance he won't be but I don't want to worry Ginny so instead I whisper back, "Of course he will be."

The hat stays on Harry's head for a long time, the same as it did the first time he was sorted, and Harry's face is a deathly pale colour. After what seems like an eternity it finally says Gryffindor and everyone on the long table creates a deafening cheer. He runs over to us and gives Ginny a kiss and me a hug. He sits down and the colour comes back to his face. It's Draco's turn and I find wondering what house he will be in- before I definitely would have said Slytherin but something has changed him and he seems different. The hat takes around the same time as Harry's; Draco's face is also a deathly white.

After a long, long time the hat screams, "Gryffindor!".

The great hall is silent, I start to clap and soon everyone else is cheering as well. His face flushes red with relief and he smiles at me before coming to sit next to down with us. The first test Draco has passed, he has changed for the better, for now. A few more people go up and its soon Ron's turn. Instead of a fast exchange with the hat, which normally happens for Weasley's, this time it doesn't happen. In fact it takes longer then anyone before. There is not a sound in the whole hall, Ginny has an agitated expression look on her face and everyone is waiting in anticipation.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouts.

WHAT! A Weasley in Slytherin! NO WAY! The hall is completely silent as Ron asks if he can be sorted again because the hat might be tired.

"The hat has been here longer then you Mr. Weasley! It is not wrong," shrieks Professor McGonagall.

Ron slumps over to the Slytherin table and the whole hall is still completely silent.

Before I know it I am up and shouting, "Please let him do it again! Ron is a Gryffindor! He is brave and loyal."

"Again," shouts Ginny.

"Again," shouts Harry.

"Again," shouts Neville.

"Again," shouts Luna.

Soon the whole hall is shouting with us until Miss McGonagall silences us.

"Ronald Weasley please come up, again," she demands.

Ron slowly makes his way to the front and smiles at us, he sits on the chair with a grimace and the hat shouts….

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Sometimes Change Takes A While

_Ron slowly makes his way to the front and smiles at us, he sits on the chair with a grimace and the hat shouts…._

"Hufflepuff!"

Even though he isn't in Gryffindor, I am thankful he isn't in Slytherin. He may have had an evil streak on the train but he really isn't evil- he isn't exactly smart either so Ravenclaw wouldn't have fit.

The whole Hufflepuff crowd is cheering for him. He looks a bit sad but relieved that he isn't in Slytherin. I guess Ron doesn't feel the need to prove himself anymore and has had enough courage, he wants a normal life.

"I can't believe that the hat made that big of a mistake twice!" Viciously whispers Ginny.

I shrug and reply, "We can't change it now though, at least he isn't in Slytherin is all I can say."

"What? You're happy he isn't with us then? Just because you broke up with him, it doesn't mean you have to be mean to him," Ginny glares at me.

"I didn't mean it like that…I just, at least he isn't in Slytherin, Hufflepuff won't change him and if it does it will change him for the better," I explain.

Ginny sighs and says, "I am sorry that I lashed out at you, I guess I am in shock. A Weasley in a house, that's not Gryffindor."

All of a sudden the hat starts talking and says:

"For all that seek my wisdom

Clear your mind of troubles

Don't hide your thoughts and worries

If you want to join your families"

The Sorting continues on as normal and after all the seventh and sixth years are sorted I stop paying attention and instead start talking to Ginny.

In the middle of my conversation with Ginny I smell a finger-licking smell of food in the air. I stop talking midsentence and see a palatable selection of food in front of me. I dig into a succulent looking salmon and turkey.

"I never knew a girls could eat so fast, and so much," chuckles Draco.

I turn and see that he only has a small chicken wing on his plate. I remind myself to try one of those later because they look amazing.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" I ask Draco.

He looks guilty and finally says, "I am more of a…. drinker?"

"Well then pick up a drink," I demand, seeing that he doesn't have a drink in front of him either.

"No, Hermione, like an actual drinker," he says in an undertone.

I think about it for a while and realize that he means an alcoholic. That explains his paleness and skinniness. I pick up some food a put it on his plate.

"Eat," I command him.

He looks at me with a smirk on his face, "You can't make me."

"Fine then, but I would just like to remind you I never lose a fight," I say, matching the smirk he has in his face.

I smile and watch him slowly pick at his food, after less than half of the plate is done he puts his cutlery down.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he states.

I think to myself, _wow! Way to state the obvious Draco. _Even in my thoughts I can sense the huge amount of sarcasm.

"No, eat it all," I demand him once again, he doesn't pick up his fork so I say it a bit more forcefully, "NOW."

He immediately starts to eat, so I go back to my food. He finishes just in time because pudding has just arrived on the table. I pile more food onto his plate and he eats it without any complaint, instead of eating any pudding I just watch Draco.

"Admiring me, Granger?" he drawls.

"Yeah I would totally do that, you pig," I swat him round the head.

Pansy comes sashaying over, and sits down between Draco and I.

"Hey Draco, haven't seen you in a while. Your face has really grown over the summer," she says in a seductive tone, while feeling his face and arms, "…and those muscles off yours. Wow!"

"Yeah I worked out." He says casually. " What about you?"

"Those Weasels must have really punished you, when I had you before them, you weren't as nice," she pouts.

"Oh yeah, totally, I had to rebuild their house," he says in a sarcastic tone.

Obviously Pansy doesn't realize that it was sarcastic because she says, "Don't worry I will take care of the Weasel and Weaslette." She turns and glares at Ginny who is next to me; Ginny gives Pansy an equally deadly glare back.

"Oh I want to watch that, wait up for me yeah?" Draco asks Pansy enthusiastically.

I watch as Pansy sashays away and, I am in shock, utter shock.

"What? You're going to watch her hurt my best friend?" I accuse him.

"She's not actually gonna do anything, we'll probably just hang out," he tells me.

"Ginny is my best friend you, Prick. What if she is actually going to hurt them?" I glare at him.

"I won't let her hurt Ginny, only Ron," he states as if it is no problem.

"I can't believe you! I may not like him, but he is still my friend," I shout.

"Hey, I was raised Slytherin, you have to give me time," he coos.

"Well once you are over that stage, _then_ come find me." I nearly spit at him.

I can hear him talking, but I chose to ignore him, and instead make up a poem in my head, and hum it while I angrily stab my food.

_He said he had changed _

_For the good not the worst _

_What is he trying to do? Make me burst? _

_I need to keep focused this year is about me._

_No need to worry about little things like these._

I always was hopeless at English, when I went to Muggle School. At least it takes my mind off of things, though. I start to think of and tears spring in my eyes, I wipe them away reminding myself that it was only a book.

"Hermione, no, please don't cry," he rubs my back.

I stand up abruptly and say, "I wasn't crying and everything isn't about you."

I prance out of the hall, and go up to the dorms. I only then realize that I don't know the password, so instead I got to the room of requirements. I walk in and I am in London. Buses, souvenir shops, people, noise and home. The smell of petrol, people and food hits me and I spot my parents in the distance with a little girl. I walk around from a distance and see me with my parents on my first visit to London. I watch them for a while until the pain becomes unbearable and I run out of the room of requirements with tears in my eyes. I rub away my tears and arrive at the common room just in time to year a first year murmur the password.

"Caput Draconis."

I follow him in and slump down in one of the chairs and close my eyes…

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry shouts.

I open my eyes and see Harry in front of me, with a comical look etched on his face.

"You are bonkers, Hermione, bonkers," he laughs.

"What?" I ask inquisitively.

"You were dreaming, of… interesting…. stuff," he chuckles with a grin on his face.

I look at him cautiously and suddenly realize what my dream was about.

_Oh crap…_

**Hi guys hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
